The Date
by maggielovespj
Summary: susie and jonsey go on there first date
1. Default Chapter

Jonsey was sitting in the mess room reading the paper when Susie walked in.

"What are you reading?" Susie asked. Jonsey looked up at her.

"The paper" he replied sarcastically. Susie laughed at him.

"Ok, then what's in the paper?"

"Well, I was checking out what was on at the movies." He caught her eyes with his and held them there for a few moments, until she turned away.

"What's on? Any thing good?" she inquired, as she looked over his shoulder at the paper.

"Well, I don't know, depends on what you want to see, I suppose." Turning his head around as he spoke.

"Yeah, I was reading about this new movie about tennis, but I can't remember what it was called."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, I thought that might be good. And I think it's on at St. David's. Do you want to go see it tonight?" he asked, still looking at her.

"Yeah, that'd be great, what time is it on?" Susie said, not breaking their gaze.

"8pm, how about we grab dinner before hand?" Jonsey asked.

"Sound good, what time do you want to leave?"

"How about after work? We can go back to the pub, get change and go."

"Yeah, ok that's good." Susie replied as she headed out the door.

After work, Jonsey and Susie headed back to the pub to get changed. Jonsey hunted for some pants and a shirt to wear, 5 minutes later he was ready to leave and headed to Susie's room. He knocked on her door.

Susie had spent most of the day trying to decide what to where, finally when she arrived home she settled on a black skirt and a pink top, with her black heals and a black bag. She was still getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she yelled through the door.

"It's me, Jonsey," he yelled back as he twisted the door handle. "Can I come in." he finished as he walked into her room. Susie looked up as Jonsey walked into her room.

"It would be nice if you waited for an answer." Jonsey looked up as she said this and saw her standing in her underwear. Susie started to blush. Jonsey couldn't take his eyes off her, she was wearing a pink g-string and matching bra. Susie walked over to her bed and picked up her skirt, and started to put it on.

"I should wait outside." Jonsey said still with his eyes on her.

"No, it ok, I'll be ready in a few minutes." Susie secretly was happy that Jonsey had walked in on her. She smiled as she put on her shirt, he was still looking at her, she fumbled with her buttons. As Susie finished dressing, she kept looking at Jonsey, their eyes met more then once. She walked over to her dressing table and started to brush her hair, Jonsey walked up behind her, but didn't touch her. Susie smiled as she saw him, Jonsey smiled back.

"You look really beautiful tonight" Jonsey whispered in her ear. She turned around and caught his eyes, he held her gaze, she smiled and leaned up to him, and whispered into his ear.

"We should get going"

"Yeah, we should." He silently wished that they weren't going anywhere. He wanted nothing more then to take her in her room. He watched as she put on her shoes. She smiled at him, wishing silently that he would make a move. Did he really think that she would have aloud him to watch her get dressed if she didn't want him?


	2. part 2

Jonsey opened her door, and followed her out. They walked side by side as they headed towards his car, there hands brushing against each others, and they both shuddered in excitement. Jonsey opened the passenger side door to let her in. Susie smiled as she leaned down, and slid into the car. Jonsey jogged around to the driver's side and jumped in. They pulled out of the car park and headed towards St. David's. They didn't speak, but kept looking at each other. As he changed the car into 4th gear his hand brushed Susie's knee, she grabbed his hand and held it there. She turned her head and their eyes met, she smiled to let him know that she wanted it. He smiled back and squeezed her knee. His hand remained on her knee all the way to St. David's. Jonsey got out of the car, and went around and opened the door for her. Susie smiled as she got out and grabbed his hand. They walked out of the car park hand in hand. Jonsey stopped them and turn to look at her.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked.

"I'm not fussed, what ever you want is fine."

"Well, how about pizza?"

"Yeah that sounds great." She said as they headed towards the pizza parlor. When they arrived they were quickly shown to their table, Jonsey pulled out a chair for Susie to sit on, she smiled at him as she took her seat. He went to sit opposite her, but she grabbed his hand.

"Sit next to me, please." She asked, as she smiled up at him.

"Of cause, I will." Was his reply. He pulled a seat close to her and sat down. She placed a hand on his leg, and he draped his arm around her. A waitress approached their table.

"Hi, I'm Bree, I'll be your waitress tonight. Here are your menus, can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress waited patiently for there reply.

"Yeah, I'll have a beer, and, Suse?" Jonsey asked.

"I'll have a white wine. Thank you."

"Not a problem, I'll bring them over in just a few minutes." Bree replied before she hurried off. Susie smiled at Jonsey, she loved that she was out with him, even though she wished she was still in her bedroom with him. Jonsey smiled back, wishing the exacted same thing. Bree brought back their drinks and took their order. They talked quietly among them self's, about nothing in particular and when there meals arrived, they ate in silence.


	3. part 3

When they finished their meal, Jonsey looked up at Susie. He smiled as he noticed she had something on her chin. He took his napkin and wiped off the bit of cheese that was there. She smiled at him and leaned closer. Their eyes met, he took her face in his hands, and it felt like it was taking forever to reach each other. Their lips finally met and their kiss was soft and slow. She slowly broke away, and smiled at him.

"WOW" Jonsey whispered. Again Susie smiled at him.

"So, what about the movie?" Susie asked him.

"Would you still like to go?"

"Well, I could think of something else I'd like to do."

"Yeah, what?" he asked, hoping to know the answer. Susie smiled as he got the attention of their waitress. He quickly paid the bill; she grabbed his hand and dragged him out towards the car. He put his hands around her waist, as they approached the car he turned her around and started to kiss her. She pulled away, for a quick moment.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, as he kissed her neck.

"What time do you have to work tomorrow?"

"I've got the day off, how about you?"

"I start at one."

"So, whose room are we going to?" she asked as she started to kiss his neck.

"mmm, do you really want to wait another hour?" he was enjoying what she was doing.

"No," kiss "not really," kiss, "just want to be with you now." She replied.

"Can you wait a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, but just a few."

"Good, I know where there is a motel, but it will take about 10 minutes to get there." He said as he kissed her once more.

"Ok, but can we hurry?" she said, as she climbed into the car. Jonsey ran to the driver's side and jumped in. He quickly put the car into reverse and took off. He made his way to a small motel a little out of St. David's. He wanted to go to a secluded spot, this motel was just that. He pulled the car into a parking spot, and killed the ignition. He turned to her and kissed her.

"Wait here." He said as he got out of the car and headed to reception to see if there where any rooms available.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had any rooms?" Jonsey asked the man at reception.

"Was it just for your self?" asked the man.

"No, there are two of us, and just for tonight." Jonsey replied. The man smiled at him.

"Well, that's fine, if I can just get some details." Jonsey handed him his driver's license and credit card, and he copied the details.

"Ok your in room 5, that's to the left, here is you drivers license and credit card." He said as he reached under the counter and pulled out the key and a bottle of champagne, "This could come in handy." And he smiled as Jonsey headed back out to the car. He walked to the car and opened her door; she slid out of the car, and grabbed his hand. She reached up to kiss him, he kissed her back, and slid his hands around her waist. The broke apart and she turned in his arms. He kissed her neck.

"What room?"

"Room 5."

"Let's go." She said as she started to walk to their room. He stopped her.

"Are you sure?" he just wanted to make sure that this was what they both wanted. Sure he did, but he needed to make sure she did as well. She turned and smiled at him, reaching up to kiss him again. She pulled away slowly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." She said and they headed back towards their room.


	4. Final

They quickly made there towards their room, as they got there Jonsey pulled the room key out of his pocket. He paused to see if she was ok. She smiled and nudged him towards the door. He took the hint and unlocked the door. She pushed him through the door and closed it after them. She reached up and kissed him passionately, he responded with the same enthusiasm. She ran her hands from where they were rested on his neck to down his torso, heading down towards his pants. She rested he hands there and felt him harden beneath him. He ran his hands down her back, resting them on her bottom, pulling her even closer. She put her hands back onto his chest and started to undo his shirt. He caught her eyes while she was doing this, and held them there. She continued to undo his shirt, only breaking their physical contact while it was taken off. She flung it onto the floor. He grabbed the back of her top and slowly pulled it off her, reveling the pink bra he had seen earlier. Her top too was flung onto the floor. He kissed her again and she responded, running her hands up and down his back. He reached behind her and undid her skirt, and it fell to the ground. She moved her hands around to his front and started kissing his chest. He started moaning beneath her, he loved what she was doing to him. Her kisses were getting lower, until they reached his waist band. She looked up at him, he was looking down at her, their eyes met for a brief moment, until she moved her eyes back down to his pants. She quickly started to undo his pants, pulling them down. He pulled her back up to eye level and started kissing her. He picked her up and walked backwards towards the bed. He placed her gentle down on the bed. And slowly lay on top of her. He placed his head next to hers.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I am, I've already told you that." She replied.

"Well, if at any stage you want to stop..." he stopped as he felt her hands move into his boxer shorts. She played with him, and he hardened even more. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He leaned down and kissed her mouth, then her neck, and down her chest until he met her bra. He let his tong slide under the material of her bra, she moaned under him. He slid his hands under her back, she arched her back and he undid her bra, and slowly pulled it off her. She slid her hands down his side, and pushed down his boxers. He grabbed her panties and pulled them off. He repositioned him self and slowly slid him self with in her. He stopped as she gasped. She looked up at him, and smiled at him. She nudged him with her hips and he started again. Going slowly as he didn't want to hurt her. She was enjoying what he was doing to her but wanted him to go faster, she grabbed his hips and fastened their rhythm. He could feel himself coming to the end of his strength; he couldn't hold anymore, he exploded in her. They were both panting, and he rolled off her. She rolled over so she had her head on his chest, she kissed him, and he cuddled her. He felt her shiver, he picked her up and placed her under the covers of the bed. She tightened her grip on him.

"That was incredible." She said.

"You were incredible." he replied, kissing her head.

"I love you." Susie said as she fell asleep. Jonsey nearly jumped out of his skin when she said it.

"I love you too." And he too fell asleep


End file.
